Teachers Pet
by StarlingStorm
Summary: Ivan resisted the urge to strangle the American and gritted out, "And what is so pressing that you want us to skip The War of 1812?" Alfred leaned forward and gave his lips a lick, "Something a bit more nuclear…the Cold War, perhaps?"


This was a oneshot I did for the Back to School event at the Russia/America community! ^_^

* * *

><p>There were some things in life that Ivan Braginsky loved such as sunflowers, brown bears, Winnie the Pooh, sleeping in on weekends, hiking and camping, and nice calming tea. There were also things Ivan disliked such as the summer humidity, dogs, thunderstorms, American football, rap music, and annoying teenagers that always begged for the spotlight…<p>

"Mr. Braginsky?"

Ivan paused in his lecture for a split second before pushing on. "In 1814 the British landed in-"

"Oh Mr. Braginnnnsky!"

Ivan gritted his teeth, fingers snapping the chalk piece in half. The class fell into a dead silence; they knew not to interrupt Mr. Braginsky…save for one student. Ivan turned around and sought out the familiar sky-blue eyes that smiled at him with mirth. A coy smile was on the boy's lips and attention unwavering, focused solely on Ivan.

"I asked all students to hold their questions until the end, Alfred, and that was mostly directed at you."

Alfred Jones smirked but said nothing, prompting Ivan to speak.

"What is it?"

"This is neat and all, the whole British burning our capitol and us charging in to kick their ass, but can't we just skip this and…oh, talk about a more interesting part in America's history?"

Ivan resisted the urge to strangle the American and gritted out, "And what is so pressing that you want us to skip The War of 1812?"

Alfred leaned forward and gave his lips a lick, "Something a bit more nuclear…the Cold War, perhaps?"

Ivan felt a shudder go down his back and gave himself a mental shake of the head. He narrowed his eyes at Alfred and walked over to his desk. Alfred had expected this, Ivan could tell from the glee in his eyes and widened grin.

"And why Alfred, is the Cold War such an important topic to you?" Ivan smiled coldly down at the grinning American.

The class all turned heads to stare at the two of them when suddenly the school bell rang, causing a few students to jump in their seats; It was time to go home. Ivan kept his eyes locked on Alfred and waved a hand at the rest of the class, giving them permission to leave. The students bolted out of their seats the quickest Ivan had ever seen and he chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Alfred tilted his head with a smile now.

Ivan's smile vanished and he returned to his carefully composed mask. "Nothing, don't change the topic Alfred, it won't save you from trouble."

Ivan stumbled backwards when Alfred suddenly got up from his seat, leaving his book bag, and walked over to the classroom door. He looked back at Ivan smirking darkly, and proceeded to close and lock the door.

Ivan's violet eyes widened and he watched Alfred walk slowly back to where he was standing. The American looked up and slid a hand up over Ivan's neatly pressed white shirt and wrapped his fingers around his new blue tie, tugging the teacher down to his level.

"But what if I like being in trouble?" Alfred whispered.

"Al-hmph!"

Alfred's other hand shot out and covered the older man's mouth.

"This is new…I notice it's a certain fifteen year olds eye color, hmm?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed to a glare and he ripped Alfred's hand away. "I told you not to mention your age to me again, especially here at school!" Ivan hissed.

Alfred let go of Ivan's tie and laughed. "Oh please Vanya! That doesn't change the fact that we both know we have nine years between us!"

A guilty look flickered across Ivan's face and he saw Alfred catch it. Alfred shook his head in amusement and reached up both hands to gently grasp the older man's face. "I love you more than anything and I will never let you go, you need to face the facts!"

Ivan's eyebrows scrunched together slightly, "You might reconsider that in a few years when you get tired of hiding our relationship…"

Alfred surged forward and kissed Ivan deeply, forcing his tongue inside to fight dominance over the other. He pulled back and smirked when he found Ivan breathing deeply and his cheeks flushed.

"I don't think so, Russian. This is just another Cold War, all about secrets, and you should know I'm the best secret agent."

Ivan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "You sound like a five year old when you say silly things like that, Fredka."

Alfred pouted, stuck his tongue out, and walked back to his chair to retrieve his book bag. He walked to the door and unlocked it but just before he walked out, he looked back at Ivan and grinned.

"You love it when I refer to the Cold War, admit it! Especially…" Alfred glanced down to the slightly prominent bulge in Ivan's pants, "when I call you Russian." Alfred giggled, darted over and swiped Ivan's car and house keys from his desk, and sprinted out of the room.

Ivan blushed and felt the heat spread to his ears. He raced over to get his coat, scarf, and briefcase and ran out the room, hoping to catch the brat before he wrecked his car.


End file.
